The inside of telecommunication satellites and similar space vehicles is susbstantially occupied, besides fuel tanks, by a variety of electronic boxes, i.e. enclosed and sealed cases housing electronic devices and circuits, that are to be secured to the satellite frame and electrically connected to each other and to external devices. Such electronic boxes, collectively known as payload, include for example batteries, signal transponders, data handling equipment, converters and so on.
Within the spacecraft structure each box has a fixed location determined by a number of constraints, such as size, thermal dissipation, center of gravity, rigidity, EMC immunity. The boxes are linked to one another by a variety of electric wiring or harness.
Presently known arrangements for housing and securing such electronic boxes to the inside of a satellite or similar vehicle have the drawback of subjecting the equipment to amplification load coming from dynamic coupling environment. More particularly, a dynamic coupling is said to exist when a source of force (or acceleration) applies to the satellite a given force or acceleration (input force), and the equipment is subjected to a force or acceleration (output force) that is larger than that of the source. A relatively high level of force (or acceleration) applied to the payload requires the use of special and complex structures for mounting the payload that increases the overall mass of the satellite.